


King of the Clouds

by NinjaKTX



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Sickfic, Songfic, lowkey a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19569364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKTX/pseuds/NinjaKTX
Summary: A sick Emma is a delirious Emma. Her girlfriend is not impressed.





	King of the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohheykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/gifts).



> Low-key inspired by King of the Clouds by Panic! At The Disco.  
> Also this was written for one of my favorite people in the prom discord!

Emma was delirious. Apparently she got this way every time she got sick, and only Betsy Nolan knew how to deal with it. But Betsy Nolan wasn’t there. It was just Alyssa Greene after having brought Emma to the nurses office during chemistry.

Betsy was out of town for a few days visiting old friends, meaning Emma had to wait until school ended to leave. The school’s nurse was out for the day, however, and Alyssa was stuck with the task of taking care of Emma. Luckily, the secretary excused them both from class for the rest of the day.

The thing is, because she got sick so rarely, Alyssa hadn’t the slightest clue how to take care of a sick person, no less a delirious one. So here Alyssa Green was, trying to get Emma to sleep, she at least knew sick people needed a lot of sleep. Unfortunately for her, Emma was spouting nonsense about Carl Sagen and interdimensional travel and multiverses.

“Emma,” Alyssa pleaded, looking up how to take care of a sick person, “You need to rest. You can talk about Carl Sagen later.”

Emma, however, had other plans.

“Okay but there was a whole song about it and everything. It’s literally the wildest shit that’s ever graced my ears, babe.” Then her expression changed. Alyssa could see the gears turning in her head. “Yo, dude, what if I sing it. I’m a fucking genius. I’m gonna sing it.”

“Baby, please don’t. You’re sick and singing isn’t going to help.”

It was far too late for that. Once delirious Emma had an idea, she’d go through with it until she passes out from exhaustion. There was no stopping her now.

Emma started belting out the lyrics to a song Alyssa didn’t recognize. It was odd to hear without music, and the lyrics sounded like they were written by someone on weed, but she was entranced by Emma’s singing.

Eventually, she passed out after the last line. Alyssa kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before googling what to do with a sick person. After finding an article, she did as it said and wrung a washcloth under cold water and placed it on Emma’s forehead.

The secretary found them both asleep in the nurse’s office at lunch when she checked up on them. She let them sleep in peace, not even noticing their intertwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Same with all my fics: if you see something that needs fixing let me know!


End file.
